Pipeline networks are the most economic and safest mode of transport for mineral oil, gases and other fluid products. As a means of long-distance transport, pipelines have to fulfill high demands of safety, reliability and efficiency. Most pipelines, regardless of what they transport, are designed with a typical life span of 25 years. When they do begin to fail, they do so slowly beginning with leaks at poor construction joints, corrosion points and small structural material cracks, and gradually progress to a catastrophic ending. But there are also other reasons for leak disasters such as accidents, terror, sabotage, or theft.
The primary purpose of leak detection systems (LDS) is to assist pipeline controllers in detecting and localizing leaks. LDS Systems provide an alarm and display other related data to the pipeline controllers in order to aid in decision-making. Pipeline leak detection systems are also beneficial because they can enhance productivity and system reliability thanks to reduced downtime and reduced inspection time. LDS Systems are therefore an important aspect of pipeline technology.
According to the API document “RP 1130”, LDS Systems are divided into internally based LDS Systems and externally based LDS Systems. Internally based systems utilize field instrumentation (for example flow, pressure or fluid temperature sensors) to monitor internal pipeline parameters. Externally based systems also utilize field instrumentation (for example infrared radiometers or thermal cameras, vapor sensors, acoustic microphones or fiber-optic cables) to monitor external pipeline parameters.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide improved systems and methods for detecting, locating and quantifying a leak in a pipeline.